roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma-gunner
Upgrades: Level 1 (Default) * Check infobox for info. * Fire rate: 7 sec Level 2: Stronger Electricity * Damage increased; 60 --> 80 * Fire rate increased slightly * Cosmetics: Energy tank increases in size, gun glows when shooting * Sell Price: 2400$ * Price for Upgrade: 1000$ Level 3: Explosion Impact * Damage Type change; Single --> Splash * Target takes 90 damage, zombies hit by the splash take 45 damage * Cosmetics: A compartment on top of the gun filled with reddish-yellow liquid, Plasma-Gunner wears Goggles (like on the commando) * Sell Price: 3800$ * Price for Upgrade: 1750$ Level 4: Shock Shot * Shots can freeze (electric particles) zombies for 1.5 seconds * Damage increased (target); 90 --> 140, (splash) 45 --> 80 * Cosmetics: A compartment on top of the gun filled with dark and light blue liquid next to the Explosion compartment, gains a light blue orb around the plasma when shot * Sell Price: 5000$ * Price for Upgrade: 2400$ Level 5 (MAX): Energy Overloader * Damage increase (target); 140 --> 500, (splash) 80 --> 200 * Splash range increase * Range slightly increase * Fire rate increase; 7 sec --> 5 sec * Cosmetics: Tower sits on a throne made out of purple electricity, gun glows all the time, 2 small guns appear on either side of the throne that also shoot, gun turns purple and increases in size. * Sell Price: 8750$ * Price for Upgrade: 8500$ Recommended Way of Use (Strategy) Place 10 Plasma-Gunners on the same cliff (or the closest to each other), then let them get money for you. Also, make sure you have 5 farms alongside you for money. You can sell some Plasma-Gunners for money and more space for Farms. Upgrade the Plasma-Gunners to Level 5 as soon as possible and let them take down zombies. Having 15 of them can easily take down the Void. Backstory Hidden away for safety, the Plasma-Gunner was a young kid when the disease started. His parents were worried for their little sweetheart, so they hid him when the disease struck their city. The parents got killed from the disease and got turned to a zombie. However, they forgot where the Plasma-Gunner was, so they didn't kill him. Soon, he heard gunshots, fighting, and crashing outside. He took a small peek from the crates he was hiding in. He saw the towers in his city! The only tower in his clear vision was a Railgunner. He went up to the Railgunner being cautious about the zombies, and then he was truly amazed. The zombies died in one hit of the Railgunner! He had a high interest in electric things, so he asked, "Can you lead me to the Power Plant?" The Railgunner answered with, "Kid, it's too dangerous. Come here and sit on the cliff I am on." "But I will help you if you bring me to the Power Plant!" he replied. "Fine. If you don't help me fight off this disease, you will be forced to sit on the cliff with the only thing you hear is gunshots from my railgun." said the Railgunner. "Okay!" he answered. In the Power Plant, the Plasma-Gunner found a gun that had a sticker posted on it saying, "Warning! High voltage weapon!" He grabbed it and gave it electricity from a wire carefully. He went back to the battlefield and asked the leader, AurumPhalanx, for a tower hold. Soon, he got one and tested the gun. It killed a gigantic zombie (Boss1) in 3 hits! "I can help you, Railgunner. I will help exterminate the disease easily." = Category:Fanmade Tower